User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef USA Season 10 Top 13 Power Rankings
Last week, we lost Keturah. Keturah was a pretty good contender that came from London, and well coincidentally, the only one in season 10 so far that has been eliminated outside the masterchef kitchen (the masterchef patio). Well, the competition is getting thinner and thinner now since we're only down to the top 13. Let's rank them for another week! (keep in mind, although I may have wrote this after episode 12 (top 13 immunity) has aired, I didn't watch any of this yet so all my judgements will be fair): 13) Fred: Fred has been disappearing a lot lately; honestly, if you think about fred's journey, his journey from the top 20 all the way to the top 13 has been a fluke. Aside from prepping ingredients well, he only cooked two dishes individually and screwed them up both (one even in baking despite he was the only one who've made a tarte tatin before!). Fred is also always opening his mouth, maybe he's surprised about something? This can really make him crack under the pressure since he's also quite underconfident. 12) Wuta: Wuta only had one good dish and that was in the alessandra ambrosio mystery box (back in the top 17). Aside from that, he's back in the bottom 3. He even couldn't lead a team properly despite being a middle-high school teafcher. Back at the bottom he goes. 11) Subha: As usual, Subha always falters in team challenges. However, the next episode is an individual challenge. Since we haven't had individual challenge episodes for a very long time (not team challenge episodes), I'm worried that he would not have the refinement to plate amazing dishes. 10) Renee: Renee seems promising. One thing though is that her team doesn't trust her. That means she's thought to be one of the weaker ones still left. The contestants know each other more than we know them so that's a red light sign for Renee. 9) Sam: Sam is not in the very bottom anymore but he's gotta trust his team a bit more. He isn't great as an individual cook though. However he ain't the only cocky one, see #8 and #7. 8) Jamie: Jamie got too overconfident in his abilities on the lobster. How can he consistently serve undercooked lobster in Gerron's wedding. Therefore, I have to rank him a lot lower for the next episode. 7) Noah: Noah fell flat on his grilled meat. As well as Jamie, very overconfident. Not a good sign. 6) Shari: I definitely think that Shari's growing a lot more. It's just that I want to see more from her in individual challenges such as the upcoming episode, cook less Indian food (ESPECIALLY CURRY!!!). She's had a mystery box win not cooking Indian food, so I believe in her, but I just want to see a more consistent good output in her global cooking. 5) Dorian: Dorian was flustered during the grilling challenge (pressure test), but she rose to the occasion again. I also believe that she can cook really well individually. This is why I usually put her very high up in my power rankings. 4) Bri: Bri led a team to victory. Impressive. However, she kind of takes the backseat sometimes and falls under the control of Nick and Sam. They could've done better if she had a louder and stronger voice. Still a usual contender. 3) Micah: What Micah done with the grilled dessert was ultimately impressive. I could never imagine properly caramelizing natural fruit sugars in the grill. Micah also plated really well in the team challenge. I definitely think this was a week where Micah really showed his true abilities. I definitely think he's one to watch. 2) Nick: Nick was a little bit more silent this episode. However he still did a great job. Still a usual contender. 1) Sarah: Sarah can do anything in the kitchen. She can grill, she can bake, she leads and pulls back if she needs to. I think she's set up for the long run. Top ten is around the corner, that should be no problem for her, I think she's even capable of making it to top five. Some shifts here, Sarah, Nick, Micah and Bri scream the word "contender" to me this week. I believe that Dorian, Shari, Noah and Jamie should be fine for a while. I'm worried about Sam, Renee, Subha, Wuta and Fred. However, Fred's journey to the top 13 wasn't as noteworthy as all the other 12 contestants above; Fred's also been disappearing a lot lately. Therefore, I think it's safe to say that Fred's journey will come to an end next episode. Going home: Fred Chang Category:Blog posts